


Explosion

by whump_tr0pes



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: #whumptober2019, Day 2, Explosion, Gen, Rescue, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whump_tr0pes/pseuds/whump_tr0pes
Summary: Two characters fight through a building that is rocked with explosions and falling around them. One-off for whumptober2019, day 2.





	Explosion

Another explosion rocked the building. Character A was flung to the ground as the shocks rippled through the floor. A screamed wordlessly as they struggled to get their feet under them.

"A!" Character B screamed. "A get up, get up get up get up." B's hands yanked at A's clothes. "Come on. Get up." He got a grip on their shirt and shoved them forward. "Come on, we can't stop."

A sobbed as they scrambled to their feet, clutching his arm. Their fingers were clumsy with panic. "Please," they begged. "Please get me out of here." They tried to limp on their ruined leg, fear propelling them forward as every step made bone crunch on bone. 

B drew an arm across his eyes, trying to clear the dust and smoke. Door on the right, door on the left. Another door on the right. "It's this one!" He shoved his shoulder against it. He dragged A down the long corridor that led outside. 

_Boom._

Another explosion rocked the corridor. 

They both fell to their knees as the door they had just passed through blasted open. As B went down he felt a crushing blow to his left shoulder as a piece of the door crashed into him.

"_Noo_," A wailed. "B, please, please get up. Please get me out. Please don't let me die." Their nails scrabbled against his right arm. "_Pleasepleaseplease get up._"

Groaning, B pushed himself to his feet, his left arm hanging limply at his side. Sweat poured down his face as he tucked A under his right arm and staggered towards the double doors at the end of the hallway. 

A sobbed and choked on the oppressive smoke. They stumbled and almost fell, their leg giving out from under them. "_Please_," they sobbed, over and over. "_Please_." B's hand clamped down on the collar of their shirt as he dragged them towards the doors. So close. Just a few more steps. 

B slammed his hurt shoulder through the doors, his good arm still dragging A behind him. He hurled them out the doors ahead of him, sending them toppling onto the grass. He took one faltering step and collapsed to the ground beside them, each breath coming in painful grunts. 

"B," A whimpered. "B." They dragged themselves to his side on their hands. In the light from the floodlights streaming against the building, they could see more clearly that he was far more injured than he had let on. His left shoulder was swollen and displaced. His shirt had been torn away where the debris had hit him and the flesh was torn, oozing blood. His breaths came in painful, creaking wheezes and A distantly wondered if he had broken his ribs. "B," they cried, their hands fluttering over him, unsure where they could touch him without hurting him. "B...thank you. I'm so sorry... B..."

"Come on," he whispered, drawing himself to his feet again. He reached his arm around their waist and pulled them alongside him. "We have to keep moving."


End file.
